


Bruissement

by LilyLight



Category: Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles
Genre: Appearances, F/M, Solitude, Trust
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyLight/pseuds/LilyLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Texte écrit de mémoire, sur une série que je n'ai pas revue depuis des années.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bruissement

**Author's Note:**

> Texte écrit de mémoire, sur une série que je n'ai pas revue depuis des années.

Elle chemine au milieu des serpents. Ils sont si nombreux qu'elle ne peut les voir, mais ils bruissent autour d'elle tels les vagues d'une mer sombre qui pourrait l'engouffrer. Il lui semble parfois qu'elle avance, seule, ceinte d'un cercle de lumière qui les fait reculer à deux pas – ils la cernent cependant encore, eux qui s'enlacent et s'entourent et glissent en s'enroulant l'un à l'autre à la façon d'une hydre démultipliée.

Ils bruissent.

Ce n'est pas une cour, c'est une forêt, une forêt grouillante, où mille yeux la regardent mais elle ne les voit pas. Elle entend seulement leur souffle – presque sur son cou, pourtant quand elle tourne le regard, elle ne croise que la courbette ou les yeux baissés d'un de ses sujets. Qui se hasarderait à dire du mal d'elle ? Ils ne peuvent que le penser.

Ils bruissent.

Ils frémissent le long des couloirs, tapissent l'or des plafonds de leur ombre fuyante et pourtant tenace d'être toujours là. Qui ? Quoi ? Ce n'est jamais personne, c'est insaisissable comme la rumeur ou comme un rire échappé, dont on devine sans le comprendre qu'il rit de nous, au loin, caché.

Ils bruissent.

Il n'y a personne, jamais, juste le frôlement et les yeux des serpents, et cette solitude gelée qui étreint son cœur cerné par les visages tenus bien rigides par les fards et les sourires au cordeau qu'exige le protocole.

Ils bruissent.

 

\- Majesté ?

Il s'est incliné et les serpents reculent de trois pas, sous l'intensité de la lumière du cercle. Elle brille plus, lorsqu'il est là, parce qu'elle brille de lui et non de ses seules forces, parce qu'elle brille d'eux. Elle voudrait lui tendre la main, frôler sa joue, mais les serpents sont là, avec leurs miIle yeux qui luisent dans la pénombre, ils épient et ils savent, aussi retient-elle sa main, quand bien même elle ne sait pas retenir l'éclat à ses yeux ni la douceur dans sa voix et que les battements de leurs deux cœurs remplissent tout l'espace, desserrant l'étau.

Ils doivent bruire, dans la pénombre, plus resserrés encore, s'enroulant l'un à l'autre pour mieux se renforcer de n'être pas seuls, de s'appuyer l'un l'autre, ils doivent bruire mais elle ne les entend plus.

Le regard d'eau claire a rencontré le sien et ils se reflètent silencieusement l'un à l'autre, tandis que la lumière vibre et s'accroit encore un peu.

 

L'ami.

 

A l'affut, ils bruissent – elle espère que leur venin ne les atteindra pas tandis qu'il sort de la pièce et que le frôlement se rapproche, porté par les visages tenus rigides par les fards et les sourires au cordeau qu'exige le protocole.

 


End file.
